implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Cornwall and Barnstaple (1962: The Apocalypse)
The Republic Of Cornwall is an ally of Wessex, that is located in the former English county of Cornwall. It forms the tip of the south-western peninsula of the former United Kingdom. It is bordered to the north and west by the Atlantic Ocean, and to the south by the English Channel. History Cornwall (Cornish: Kernow), was a county in the UK, that became a survivor nation. Doomsday While Cornwall as a whole wasn’t directly attacked, the city of Plymouth was destroyed. Plymouth docks was hit by a15kt missile and several 10kt and 20kt ones, turning most of it in to 'toxic dust' and radioactive 'garnet stone'. It was quarantined until 1990. They were few survivors and many of these people ill with heavy radiation poisoning and burns. As chaos reigned in Devon and Bristol,Conwell faced a very trying time indeed. Electricity supplies failed due to war damage and EMP damage, while some water supplies became radioactive. OTL_Balbeg2.jpg|Cornwall's sheep freezing in the 1962-63 nuclear winter. OTL_Balnaine_1.jpg|Nucliar winter on a ruined farm in Bodmin. Banbury snow x2 (9).jpg Banbury river .1.JPG|One of the many frozen rivers near Truro. Banbury snow 2 (11).jpeg Post Doomsday In the aftermath of the nuclear winter and Summer of 1962-64, there was chaos. As modern technology had shut down and cars were no longer in use, the Cornish people were for the first time in their lives were alone, truly and utterly alone. They were forced to recreate society away from the Plymouth region and in the years since Doomsday it became one of the many British survivor nations. File:Banbury_show_5d_(2).jpg|A burnt out Bodmin transformer. Banbury show 5d.jpg|A burnt out transformer in Turo. Banbury OTL snow (3).jpg|A burnt out Newque transformer. Banbury OTL snow (4).jpg|A bomb damaged transformer in St Austels Banbury OTL snow.jpg|A burnt out treansformer in Newquey 1962 to 1964 ACornwall Territorial Army sergeant named Cubert Marrak, who lived in the city of Truro along with his brother Steve coase to lead a group of men to block off the incoming population of England over the major bridges over the Tamar River. The remaining government of Cornwall had fled to the isolated Scillyislands. Cubert was in anger after seeing that the only remaining government in Cornwall had fled there county. He led another small group back to the city of Truro and began and took complete control over the city, and began doing the same with other villages in Cornwall. He sat up a Military Junta, that had a military commander in charge of every Cornish city and having Cubert Marrak as the main leader, who put out his military-political commands from the city of Truro. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the county, killing many people during 1963, 1965 and most of 1966. This was further compounded, when several cases of chronic equine infectious anemia were also reported to vets in mid to late 1967. 1967-1980 The Scillyislandswere peaceably annexed and assimilated in 1972. Cubert married his wife (Karenaz Brigitta Marrak) in 1976. They then helped recreate the parliament from the remnants of Cornwall Council (Cornish: Konsel Kernow), who had agreedto the assimilation of the Scilly islands in 1972 and the survivors of the nationalist party Mebyon Kernow. He farthereda daughter called Bettany Gwenda Marrak and a son called Gwruen Phillip Marrak. Expeditions were sent in to the former Devon and he unorganized, but friendly villages around Holsworthy, Great Torrington, Hartland and Westward were quickly assimilated, with the promise of a better lifestyle in 1972. A severe typhoid outbreak hit the west of the county, killing many people during 1975. Fist contact As the Kingdom of Wessex , was moving towards Ilfracombe, Honerton andBarnstaple, friendly contact with Cornwall in 1982. Banstble was given to Cornwall and Wessex took Ilfracombe and Honerton in exchange for Cornwall agreeing to pool it’s ecanomic and millitery resources with them against West Wiltshire and the Welsh SSRandThe Irish arrived after a chance encounter by fishing boats in the Irish Seain 1983, and this led a positive appeal to Cubert to become a Irish client state (like Pembrokeshire). He refused agreed to stay loyal to Wessex and took up it’sclientship, the population of Cornwall were pleased with the sign-over. Wessexallowed Cornwall to have their own Assembly, which appointed Cubert Marrak as the Constitutional monarch of Cornwall for his honorary service.As living conditions and the rule of law rose, people felt happier and the street gangs and nationalist thugs slowly faded away. 1984 to date After Gwruen became kingin 1984, things became more democratic and the first local and national elections were held in 1986, sadly, electoral fraud was endemic. Cornwall annexed the uninhabited Lundy Island in 1987. The Plymouth 1995 expedition Wessex’s Assets Supervision and Administration Commission of the Cornish State Council had quarantined Bristol, Plymouth and Exeter until 1990 due to the high levels of radiation, cerium residue, yttrium residue, and silicon dust. Some idervidueals have been known to be scavenging near there since 1980 for scrap Iron, copper wire, fiberglass and bricks. They found little and became ill with radiation poisoning. Those who did not die soon afterwards later got cancer. An Cornish expeditionthat went to Plymouth in 1995 reported that it was sparsely populated rubble and the docks were utterly destroyed. Refugee camps #Redruth #St. Austell Politics Parliament While multiple parties are permitted, a nationalist government has ruled without interval since foundation. Democratic elections, while permitted in the constitution, have yet to be held (fraud is commonplace), and under current circumstances are unlikely to be in the foreseeable future. State emblems The Junta's logo was a chough crow of the genus Pyrrhocorax of the Corvidae (crow) family of birds chewing a old medieval bezant era gold coin in its beak. This is still in use to this very day, as is the pre-Doomsday Cornish cross flag. It has been portrayed with a lump of tin ore in its claws during the 1980’s. Economy Due to its geographic isolation, foreign relations were slow coming, and a localized economy dominated by agriculture has prevailed over international trade, though this is set to change. Interestingly, a tourist board, to promote foreign visits to the nation, was established in 2002, although it is yet to come into full function. The census of 2012 The results of the General Census of Cornwall were as follows: #Total population of 133,886. #Males - 68,006. #Females - 65,880. #Children under 16 - 4,021. #Employment is at 92%. #78% of households have running water. #66% of households have electricity. #15% of households have a gas supply. #Literacy rate - 88% #Literacy rate of under 16's - 72% Army Members of local re-enactment groups, street gangs, remaining troops, and Ulster paramilitary filled the gaps left by the usual legal and military bodies. Members of re-enactment groups often make their own weapons and other resources, which they then continued with post-Doomsday. They created armed groups and train groups of survivors in military and other skills, and ability to organize. Cornwall was no exaptation to this fact. Military The armed forces abandoned the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols in 1987. The army is a volunteer force of 2,500. It owns 5 alcohol-fuelled vehicles- #2x FT-17 Tank #3x Chevrolet RD 4x2 (USA) - Truck Beer Many types of beers brewed in Cornwall including those produced by Sharp's Brewery, Skinner's Brewery and St Austell Brewery, which restarted operations in 1995. The best-known include there stouts, ales and other beer types. There is also a growing, but small scale production of wine, mead and cider. Trade in alcoholic beverages is done heavy with East Anglia, Brackley and Ireland. Media A national newspaper has been in circulation since 2004. Category:1962: Doomsday Category:United Kingdom